


Best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past OiYama, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You suck.You're a boring person,and really ugly what's more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Oikawa and Yamaguchi were always described as the odd couple.  
Why?  
Well,it's pretty obvious.  
Yamaguchi,the freckled unpopular guy is in a relationship with a chick magnet Oikawa.  
Yamaguchi in the first place despised Oikawa because of the practice match whereas Oikawa thought Yamaguchi was adorable in some way.  
But the problem was that Oikawa's reputation is going down because of Yamaguchi and he needed this 'major' problem to be 'fixed'.  
How?  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beep!  
Yamaguchi's phone vibrated in his pocket.  
He sighed and took his phone and checked the message Oikawa sent him.  
'To: Yamaguchi  
From: Oikawa san <3

Yama-chan  
We need to talk'  
A drop of sweat fell down from his cheek.  
He knows what is going to happen.  
But why?  
Why?  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"H-hello Oikawa-san.."  
"Yamaguchi we're breaking up,"  
Even though Yamaguchi knew about this happening he couldn't help but feel depressed,  
"O-okay.."  
"You're wondering why right?Well it's just that being with you is ruining my reputation.You suck basically.You're worthless.So get lost."  
All Yamaguchi could do is nod.  
He couldn't cry.  
He didn't want to cry.  
He's tired of doing so.  
The only one he could talk to right now is his best friend,  
Tsukishima Kei.


	2. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls forgive me

"Hello?"  
"Yamaguchi?Wait, are fucking crying?!"  
Yamaguchi called Tsukishima in attempt to let all his feelings out and get better,  
"N-no.."  
Yamaguchi sobbed,  
"Don't fucking lie to me.I'm coming over RIGHT NOW"  
"Wait Ts-"  
And he has hung up already.  
He felt pathetic.  
"Maybe what Oikawa-san said is true.."  
He hugged his legs, tears continuously flowing.

"YAMAGUCHI!"  
Tsukishima slam open the door to Yamaguchi's room.  
He saw a horrifying sight of his best friend, cutting himself with a kitchen knife.  
"Yamaguchi....what the fuck are you doing?!"  
Yamaguchi was startled and drop the kitchen knife onto the floor as he winced in pain.  
He didn't expect him to come.  
"I'm sorry...I'M SORRY!THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!I'M USELESS, WORTHLESS AND UGLY!I'M SORRY!I'm sorry I'm sorry.."  
He choked.  
He looked at his stiff best friend, only to see tears flowing out of his golden eyes.  
He grabbed the kitchen knife and tried to make another cut on his bloody, red wrist, but failed as Tsukishima slapped his hand.  
Panting, Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi,  
"Stop..Just stop this Yamaguchi!What happened to you?What made you do this to yourself?!"  
Yamaguchi didn't notice his friend's sympathy for him and bluntly replied,  
"You don't need to know.."

 

Tsukishima was in a bad mood.  
Worse than his usual mood.  
He wanted Yamaguchi to tell him but got requested to leave, which broke his heart.  
The horrifying scene of his best friend cutting himself had remained in his mind.  
He wanted to forget about it.  
He didn't want to see that.  
He never wanted to.

As he entered the classroom, he saw Yamaguchi already sitting down.  
He didn't get any "Good morning Tsukki!" or "Hi Tsukki!" from the freckled boy,which he didn't mind, as long as he can still see Yamaguchi then he's fine.  
As long as Yamaguchi is alive then he can still feel emotions like 'happy', 'excited' and laughing until his stomach aches.


	3. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhiiittt ssorrryyy

[The next day]  
[Tsukishima POV]

Weird.  
Yamaguchi didn't attend school today.  
Is he sick?  
I should visit him later.

It's really boring without him.  
Without his adorable smile I don't think I can still live healthily.  
Nobody at club would defend me when I do my shitty comments.  
It's really,  
Lonely.

After club,  
I decided to check on Yamaguchi.

I stood infront of his door and was surprisingly open...slightly.  
As I enter his house, I realised that his parents weren't there and there was a note on the table saying:  
"Dear Tadashi,  
I need to go to work today so I made you this eat it for dinner please"  
Probably from his mom.  
I walked up the stairs to his room and when I opened the door,  
Yamaguchi,  
Was standing on a stool, putting his head in the hole of the hanging rope.  
No.  
No.  
NO.  
"YAMAGUCHI WHAT THE FUCK-"  
He turned around quickly and murmured under his breath as tears flow out of his black eyes,  
"Goodbye,  
Tsukki"  
"NO!YAMAGUC-"  
He's dead.  
It's too late.  
I couldn't save him.  
I dropped to my knees and started sobbing infront of the corpse that used to be Yamaguchi Tadashi,  
My best friend.  
I took his phone and-oh my god,  
His lockscreen was a picture of me and him,smiling.  
No,  
NO  
He didn't deserve this.

I'm sorry.


End file.
